Inimigos
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: HIATUS Eram príncipes de seus reinos.Ela, humana. Ele, youkai.Totalmente opostos,marcados pelo destino,eternamente inimigos,vítimas do mesmo compromisso, com tanta coisa em comum. E, então, o pior aconteceu. SessRin Para MitZrael Girl


**Disclaimer:**_Os personagens de "Inuyasha" não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko-sensei. Não tenho intenções lucrativas com esta história._

_E agradeço a _**Palas Lis **_por revisar este capítulo._

_Boa leitura!_

_**Inimigos**_

_**Para MitZrael Girl.**_

-

-

As folhas de cerejeira caíam lentamente lá fora.

Era manhã. Era outono. Era o primeiro dia de mais uma maravilhosa estação.

A princesa Rin foi acordada por uma camareira, que a obrigou a levantar-se e vestir-se corretamente. Acostumada com tal rotina, a pequena princesa fez o mandado com rapidez e simplicidade. Ela ainda não havia olhado pela janela.

A manhã correu normalmente para a princesa. A rotina entediante já não fazia muita diferença, depois de 18 anos com ela. Seu pai, sempre estressado, andava de um lado para o outro; seus lacaios atrás.

-Esses youkais... Esses youkais... – murmurava a cada minuto.

Finalmente, a rainha levantara-se de seu trono e, aproximando de seu marido, perguntou:

-O que há com você, querido?

-Youkais, minha rainha, youkais! Estão tramando contra nós, eu sinto isso! – o rei fez um gesto dramático de preocupação – Nenhum reino sujeitar-se-ia a isso repentinamente!

O rei continuou murmurando xingamentos aos youkais e a rainha, vendo que ele continuaria por muito tempo, virou-se para a filha e disse, com seu carinho habitual:

-Minha filha, tu queres ir para o pátio agora? Hoje é dia de outono...

A princesa sorriu docemente e concordou. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao pátio de seu castelo.

Vislumbrou-se com sua visão: era muito melhor do que esperava! As folhas de cerejeira que preenchiam quase todo o pátio começavam a cair, acompanhando o vento, lindas, suaves, dignas...

Ordenando que todos os súditos que a seguiam deixassem-na em paz por pelo menos uma hora, a princesa afastou-se dos portões do castelo, adentrando as clareiras das árvores.

Acostumada com tal visão, com tal sensação, ela tirou as sandálias, soltou os cabelos do coque bem-feito e afrouxou seu quimono levemente.

E sorriu, continuando a andar.

Ela já não era mais a princesa; ela era agora, a pequena Rin, uma garota que adorava as folhas de cerejeira, respirar o ar puro, aproveitar sua solidão e sentir a brisa fresca remexer seus cabelos.

Localizando-se em meio às árvores, ela sentou-se em uma das clareiras mais profundas da pequena floresta.

Era sua clareira preferida. Lá, ninguém a encontrava. Lá, ela podia ser apenas a simples Rin, não a princesa, portadora do futuro trono do Reino Humano.

Lá, ela podia olhar por um buraco no muro e imaginar para aonde daria a estrada que via, o que havia depois dela, o que era aquele barulho que, se prestasse muita atenção, podia ouvir e se parecia com gaivotas e o mesmo som que ouvia quando colocava a concha de seu 12º aniversário em seus ouvidos.

Lá, ela também podia ver, ao longe, no horizonte, uma grande rocha, que parecia esculpida na forma de castelo, e, às vezes, podia ver luzes, monstros que faziam a terra tremer e várias coisas mais.

O que era aquilo, afinal?

Ela não sabia. Mas ela tinha uma imensa vontade de descobrir. _Um dia_, ela iria descobrir. Foi o que prometera para si mesma há três anos.

Caminhou até um pequeno templo, esquecido. Era seu santuário. Chegando lá, colocou um pequeno pente para cabelos e ajoelhou-se. Pedia um meio de sair daquele castelo tedioso, triste e frio, e descobrir o que se passava atrás de seus enormes muros.

Será que esse dia ainda iria demorar?

**OoOoO**

-Não desejo ir.

-Pois irá! – o rei levantou a voz para o filho.

-Faço o que quero, e digo que não quero ir a este encontro miserável, logo não irei.

O rei aproximou-se do teimoso filho e o fez olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Quando for rei, poderá fazer o que bem entenderes de tua vida, mas, por enquanto, eu sou teu rei e pai, fazeis o que eu mandar fazer! E mando-lhe que vá a este encontro!

Uma poderosa batalha silenciosa iniciou-se. Os olhos dourados frios do pai contra os olhos dourados gélidos do filho. Mesmo sem querer admitir, tinham muito em comum.

-Entendeste bem, meu filho?

-Sim, meu pai. – o príncipe suspirou em impaciência. Odiava perder.

-Ótimo. – o rei voltou-se para seu trono e sentou-se confortavelmente – Agora, chame tua _mãe _aqui, sim?

O príncipe parou. Um olhar frio, quase assassino, foi dirigido ao pai, que mal se importou. _"Ela não é minha mãe"_, pensou.

Aproximou-se do criado mais próximo e disse-lhe, em alto e bom som:

-Chame Izayoi. O rei deseja vê-la. – e saiu do enorme salão sem dar satisfações aos olhares raivosos do pai.

"_Ela não é a minha mãe..."._

A pose altiva, o andar firme e o olhar gélido faziam todos reconhecerem-no: Sesshoumaru, o Príncipe das Terras do Oeste.

Temido por todos os seus inimigos, invejado pelos "amigos" e desejado por todas as youkais, ele era o ser mais bem visto na alta sociedade dos youkais. Não só por sua bela aparência. Não só pelos seus belos olhos dourados ou seus cabelos prateados como a lua, mas também por sua inteligência.

_Todos _sabiam que ele não perdoava ninguém. _Todos _sabiam que ele não demonstrava sentimentos. _Todos _sabiam que ele era um homem perigoso. _Todos _sabiam que ele não tinha compaixão. _Todos _sabiam que não deveriam se aproximar de Sesshoumaru.

**OoOoO**

A bela e inocente Rin corria com os animais no imenso jardim de seu castelo.

Quem olhasse e não a conhecesse, diria que era apenas uma criança. E, apesar de parecer – e muito – com uma, Rin já era uma mulher. Estava no auge de seus 18 anos e logo, logo, casaria e se tornaria, então, a Rainha das Terras do Leste.

Era esse o maior desejo de Takashi Yumi, sua mãe. Para ela, felicidade significava uma garota bem casada e com filhos maravilhosos para cuidar. Por azar ou talvez ironia do destino, Yumi não pode ter mais do que uma filha e um filho, o que causou um certo desgosto em todo o reino, pois o único príncipe das Terras do Leste parecia não gostar de reinar, mas de batalhar, correr, ser livre e proteger seu maior tesouro: Sua irmã.

Takashi Kyouhei, pai de Rin e rei das Terras do Leste, de início reclamou muito com sua esposa, pretendia até mesmo casar-se com outra para garantir mais herdeiros, mas àquela altura já era impossível, estava perdidamente apaixonado por sua mulher.

Sim, o rei era emotivo – apesar de não deixar transparecer – e acreditava em destino. Por que ele não poderia mudar uma tradição, deixando uma garota ficar no poder de um reino? Ele era o rei, afinal.

-Ottou-san! – a princesa, que descansava no meio do jardim, correu até o rei, fazendo-lhe uma exagerada reverência.

-Minha filha. O que fazia?

-Estava apenas a contemplar o belo céu lá em cima. Hoje ele está com um belo azul, não acha?

-Concordo – o rei sorriu –, mas agora é hora de entrar, sim?

Rin sorriu para o pai e passou a segui-lo castelo adentro com obediência.

-Okaa-san! – a princesa sorriu à sua mãe, que lhe sorriu de volta.

Logo, os três membros da família real das Terras do Leste estavam reunidos no salão principal. O príncipe estava em viagem, logo não poderia comparecer. A rainha à direita, belíssima com seus trajes caríssimos, não negava a visível vaidade; a pequena princesa, à esquerda, vestia trajes caros, sim, mas mais simples que sua mãe. Seu sorriso não lhe saía do rosto, e todos podiam ver a meiguice e pureza em seu interior; já o rei, altivo e imponente, transmitia uma personalidade forte e bom senso, um líder nato.

E realmente, era. As Terras do Leste era um reino tão grande quanto as Terras do Oeste, porém já havia crescido e muito desde que Kyouhei assumira a liderança do reino. Merecia a admiração de seus súditos e o temor de seus rivais.

E Rin já estava crescida, poderia se casar e ele mesmo faria questão de achar o marido ideal para sua pequena.

-Minha filha – o rei começou –, deixa-me apresentar-lhe um rapaz que desejo que conheças.

-Nani? - Rin piscou os olhos mostrando que não havia entendido.

-Tragam-no aqui! – as criadas logo foram buscar o visitante. Um minuto depois, um rapaz não muito alto, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos de mesma cor, entrou acompanhado de algumas concubinas. Trajava vestes elegantes, de tecidos caríssimos. Rin deduziu que ele fosse um príncipe – ou aspirante a um.

-Princesa! – O garoto curvou-se exageradamente à frente de Rin e beijou-lhe a costa da mão. – Há longo tempo anseio em conhecer-te. Não imagina qual é minha felicidade neste momento.

Rin corou e abaixou os olhos, retirando sua mão.

-Minha pequena – o pai chamava-a assim desde criança –, este é Morii Ranmaru. Veio de um lugar muito distante apenas para conhecer-te.

-Creio que este jovem será uma excelente companhia, minha filha.

Morii sorriu com o elogio da rainha.

-Vá, querida. – disse a rainha se levantando. – Passeiem juntos, acredito que irão se divertir o dia inteiro. – a rainha, sorrindo, pegou na mão da filha e, rapidamente, cochichou-lhe no ouvido: – Trata-o como se trata um primo distante.

A princesa discretamente meneou a cabeça positivamente e aceitou o convite de Morii.

"_Sorria, Rin, sorria... Um primo distante..."._

**OoOoO**

-Kagome. – o príncipe chamou a criada com voz rígida. Uma garota de cabelos negros ondulados e olhos azul-acinzentados apareceu momentos depois.

-Sim, meu senhor?

-Quero que me escolha uma vestimenta apropriada para hoje à noite.

-Sim, meu senhor. – Kagome saiu imediatamente em busca de cumprir sua tarefa.

Sesshoumaru ainda não acreditava. Fora _obrigado _a preparar-se para a maldita visita às Terras do Leste! Nem mesmo seu olhar mais amedrontador mudou a idéia de seu pai – Assim como a de seu pai não o amedrontara uma única vez.

Ainda faltavam algumas horas. Poucas horas. Decidiu passá-las da maneira que mais lhe agradava: sozinho, completamente relaxado.

-Kagome, estarei em meu jardim. Incomode-me _apenas_ quando terminar todos os teus afazeres. – disse dando ênfase na palavra "apenas" e andando até seu jardim particular.

-Sim, meu senhor.

O poderoso príncipe caminhou rapidamente até seu jardim particular, lugar onde podia ver grande parte de seu futuro reino. Olhou em volta com desprezo, como sempre. Aquele reino era excelente, sim, e ficara muito melhor quando seu pai o assumira – disso tinha absoluta certeza – porém, não sentia a menor vontade de governá-lo.

Quando criança, seu maior sonho era um dia tornar-se como seu pai. Tinha certeza absoluta que se tornaria seu pai. Até que, em um fatídico dia, sua mãe morreu. Meses depois, aquela _humana _apareceu em suas vidas.

Um garoto com cerca de 15 anos andava um pouco distante de onde Sesshoumaru se localizava, acompanhado de uma mulher belíssima e alguns criados.

E, apenas alguns anos depois, seu meio-irmão aparecia também...

-Mamãe, vamos, me acompanhe! – ele podia ouvir as vozes gritadas.

-Espere, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha. Era esse o nome da desonra. Era aquele o garoto que trazia a fraqueza e vergonha da família. Até hoje tinha razões para acreditar que a _humana _Izayoi era, na verdade, uma feiticeira. Por que raios seu pai escolhê-la-ia para ser sua esposa? Amor? Sesshoumaru não acreditava nisso.

De longe, Izayoi viu uma figura radiante que parecia os observar. Ao olhar, reconheceu rapidamente o porte majestoso, os olhos dourados frios como gelo e principalmente os brilhantes cabelos prateados.

-Sesshoumaru! – ela acenou sorrindo. Ele nada respondeu. –Vamos, querido, venha aqui conosco.

-Humpf! Deixe-o aí, _'kaa-san. _– o garoto interveio.

-Não, meu filho, não trata-o do mesmo modo que ele faz.

-Humpf! – Inuyasha virou o rosto em sinal raivoso.

Izayoi decidiu ignora-lo e virou-se para chamar Sesshoumaru novamente, porém ele já não se encontrava no mesmo lugar.

Um olhar tristonho revelava os sentimentos que ela não desejava transmitir. Olhou para seu filho legítimo e, sorrindo novamente, voltou a caminhar.

Sesshoumaru encontrava-se em uma grande árvore, próxima do local onde se encontrava antes. Por que deveria aceitar o chamado de Izayoi? Só porque ela _enfeitiçara _seu pai, ele não tinha a obrigação de agüentá-la mais de uma vez por dia.

O Príncipe das Terras do Oeste não escondia seu desprezo por todos os humanos. Se por traumas do passado ou apenas preconceito, ninguém saberia dizer. Sabia-se apenas que o grande príncipe odiava-os mais que _tudo_ no mundo.

"_A primeira coisa"_, pensou, _"que irei fazer quando assumir o trono..."._

-Sesshoumaru-sama! – sua criada Kagome o procurava. Ele olhou-a profundamente de cima das árvores. _"... Será aniquilar todos eles de meu reino"._

**OoOoO**

Casar-se, reinar por um curto período, ter filhos saudáveis e ser feliz. Era isso que o rei e rainha queriam para a princesa. Orgulhavam-se ao vê-la passar de braços dados a Ranmaru, "eles formam um casal tão bonito", concordavam.

Mas a princesa não pensava assim.

Ela queria sair por aí, correndo, brincando com as flores e animais, vivenciando o hoje e não o amanhã.

-Princesa... – ouviu a voz irritante de Ranmaru chamá-la – deseja algo?

Rin olhou-o. Não era isso o que ela queria para sua vida.

-Não, obrigada. – sorriu forçadamente. Ranmaru aproximava-se gradativamente, enquanto ela tentava afastar-se. Olhou em volta, à procura de uma fuga. – Com tua licença, senhor. – Fez uma reverência e saiu andando na direção de seu honrado pai.

-Ottou-san! – chamou timidamente. O rei olhou-a com um carinho quase imperceptível – Para o quê ou quem é esta festa, afinal?

-Para a família real das Terras do Oeste, minha filha. – o rei olhou-a incrédulo. Era sua filha tão distraída assim?

-Os youkais? – Rin olhou-o, assustada. Não estudara muito sobre as Terras do Oeste, mas sabia, desde pequena, que os youkais poderiam ser os piores inimigos dos homens – assim como sua maior ameaça –, e que deveria manter-se distante de tais. - Por que iriam dar-lhes uma festa?

-Confraternização. – o rei corrigiu – Foi a pedido deles.

Rin convenceu-se com o tom do pai, mas dúvidas ainda pairavam-lhe na cabeça.

**OoOoO**

A família real das Terras do Oeste aproximava-se do Castelo do Leste, cada membro em sua própria carruagem.

Sesshoumaru estava na segunda, ao lado de seus fiéis servos Jaken e Kagome.

Irritado com a situação, ele transmitia apenas raiva e impaciência. Kagome e Jaken não ousavam olhá-lo nos olhos e muito menos pronunciar uma palavra sem permissão.

-Chegamos! – anunciou uma voz, e logo outros criados preparam-se para receber a família real.

Kagome ficara encarregada de levar os pertences de seu mestre. Aparentemente, passariam a noite lá. _"Não desejo ver o rosto de meu mestre quando ele descobrir isso..."_, sorriu com o pensamento, mas era um sorriso misturado de escárnio e medo.

-Deixa-me ajudar-te – alguém pegara uma mala pesada. A escrava olhou para o dono da voz e viu outro par de olhos dourados, esses muito mais amigáveis e gentis do que os que estava acostumada a lidar.

-Arigatou gozaimasu, Inuyasha-sama – sorriu timidamente.

Inuyasha apenas concordou e andou um pouco à frente dela, discretamente. Não queriam ser vistos, do contrário, ambos seriam devidamente castigados. Principalmente ela.

-Aqui. – Inuyasha deixara a mala em um lugar onde ela poderia facilmente pegar.

-Arigatou gozaimasu, Inuyasha-sama. – agradeceu novamente.

Inuyasha concordou e saiu andando. Não demorou mais de quinze segundos para que ele voltasse para ela e timidamente dissesse:

-Não precisa me chamar de "Inuyasha-sama". – corou.

Kagome sorriu e concordou.

**OoOoO**

-Então foi tudo idéia do rei? – Rin ainda conversava com seu pai.

-Hai.

-Mas por quê?

-Não sei os motivos exatos, querida, mas foi isso. Não te preocupes, minha filha. Em breve estará tudo esclarecido.

Repentinamente, algumas cornetas anunciaram um homem muito formal, que parou na entrada do salão.

-A família real das Terras do Oeste finalmente encontra-se presente!

O rei permitiu-lhes a entrada.

Devagar, acompanhados das cornetas um tanto exagerada, os convidados de honra entraram um por um. Primeiro, Rin viu o que parecia ser um belo casal. Um homem de porte respeitoso, cabelos brancos e olhos dourados – belíssimo – e uma mulher de cabelos negros, sorriso sereno no rosto e olhar tão meigo quanto – magnífica, simplesmente.

Foi quando, calmamente, um homem alto, cabelos prateados e olhos dourados frios como o inverno entrava no salão. Parecia ser o filho do rei. Todas as garotas do salão, sem exceção, pararam para olhar o rapaz. Rin levantou-se discretamente de sua poltrona; os olhos fixos no príncipe.

Quem era ele? Qual era o seu nome? Eram perguntas que ela se fazia. Uma vontade de descobrir mais sobre o mesmo crescia em seu coração.

"_Tão... Estranho..."_, pensou.

Dizem que quando você encontra o amor de sua vida, o tempo pára. Foi o mesmo com Rin. O que as pessoas não contam – o que é uma pena – é que quando o precioso momento se acaba, o tempo corre mais rápido para repor os instantes perdidos.

Era uma lástima que Rin não percebera isso...

-Bem... – escutou a voz de seu pai, então acordou de seu devaneio – Que a verdadeira comemoração inicie-se!

Todos comemoraram. Danças, brincadeiras, charme, belos vestidos, a sensualidade era perceptível a todos no salão. Entre o clima lascivo a inocência em pessoa caminhava a passos delicados no recinto.

Rin, a Princesa das Terras do Leste, andava com a cabeça nas nuvens. Os homens olhavam-na com desejo; as mulheres, com inveja. Mas ninguém ousava tocá-la. E ela, sem perceber nada a sua volta, procurava apenas por um par de olhos dourados.

Nada. No salão inteiro.

Rin suspirou. Já havia desistido e se dirigia ao jardim mais próximo. Retirou algumas de suas vestes e jóias, o que a fez parecer apenas uma criada particular do castelo. O jardim brilhava a luz das estrelas que, contracenando com a lua, fazia do céu um espetáculo perfeito para um romance.

_Era estranho..._

Rin começara a andar despreocupadamente.

_... Não era noite de estrelas e lua radiante._

Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado em meio a algumas plantas, ouvia passos se aproximarem.

_Seria isso apenas uma pequena falha no clima...?_

Ele levantou-se à procura do ser que _ousava_ aproximar-se dele. Mas tudo o que viu foi uma bela garotinha distraída. Não deu muita atenção.

_Ou alguma magia de uma poderosa bruxa romancista...?_

Rin estancou quando viu parado à sua frente a pessoa que procurava. Irônico, imaginara tantas cenas bonitas quando o encontrasse, tantas fala perfeitas para dizer-lhe, e tudo o que conseguia proferir era... _Nada._

_Ou seria tudo isso..._

Sesshoumaru olhou curioso para o ser estarrecido à sua frente. Os olhos dourados, em fração de segundo, encontraram-se com os olhos cor-de-chocolate.

_... Apenas mais um..._

Um instante. Um olhar. Apenas um segundo. Apenas uma batida conjunta de corações. E foi o suficiente.

_... Golpe do destino?_

**OoOoO**

_**-Okaa-san, o que tu e papai estavam a fazer? – perguntava uma garotinha.**_

_**-Era apenas um beijo, minha filha.**_

_**-Beijo?**_

_**-Sim. É o que duas pessoas fazem quando se amam.**_

_**-Quando se amam? O que é amar? – a rainha sorria com a curiosidade inocente da criança.**_

_**-Amar é... – a rainha fechava os olhos para explicar – É inexplicável. É quando seu coração bate tão forte, que parece que irá parar. É quando você sente que pode passar o resto de sua vida ao lado de apenas uma pessoa. É quando... A vida se torna bela, e tu mergulhas em teu alegre sofrimento, amando cada vez mais ao outro e esquecendo de ti mesmo...**_

_**A princesinha olhou a mãe confusa.**_

_**-O que queres dizer? Não entendi. – Yumi sorriu e abraçou a filha.**_

_**-Eu sei. Mas um dia, você saberá. Quando chegar a hora, você perceberá. E então, minha filha, não hesite. Não te segures. Lute pelo que queres. Entendeste?**_

_**-Hai! – a garotinha sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. Desde então, ficaria ansiosa por este momento, o momento em que se apaixonaria.**_

**OoOoO**

Era este o momento? Ela achava que sim. Então por que não conseguia se mover? Por que não conseguia parar de olhar aqueles olhos dourados que retribuíam todo o sentimento de uma forma fria e escondida? De alguma forma, ela conseguia entender...

Sesshoumaru preparava-se para sair de perto daquela humana que o deixava estranho, quando ouviu um "oi" tímido, quase imperceptível. Algo o fez parar e virar-se, mas não sabia explicar o quê. Foi esse o único momento de toda sua vida que amava e amaldiçoava sua audição de youkai.

Virou-se e, encontrando não só um par de olhos castanhos hipnóticos, mas sim uma fêmea angelicalmente atraente.

-Olá. – falou baixinho. Por sorte, ela ouviu.

-Boa noite, senhor. – Rin fez uma reverência exagerada.

Sesshoumaru retribuiu por educação: – Boa noite.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passavam. Rin não conseguia encará-lo e ele parecia indiferente.

-Estás a apreciar uma bela noite, senhor.

-Sim. Belíssima. – Rin criou coragem para se aproximar um pouco.

-Permitir-me-ia perguntar por que o senhor está aqui, solitário, em vez de contemplar a bela festa lá dentro?

-Não sou um grande apreciador de comemorações. E pare de chamar-me de "senhor".

-Sinto muito, senhor! Mas infelizmente, não sei teu nome...

-Sesshoumaru. – ele disse com convicção. Descartou o "Lorde", dizê-lo não parecia correto.

-Hum... Eu sou a Rin. – Ela fez uma educada reverência – É um prazer conhecer-te, Lorde Sesshoumaru.

-Igualmente... Rin.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a. Rin sorriu. E algo nele despertou. O que era? Ele não sabia.

-Então... – Sesshoumaru falou após minutos de silêncio – O que acha de uma caminhada? – ele estendeu o braço.

-Hai! – Rin sorriu confiante enquanto agarrava o braço de seu futuro amante.

**OoOoO**

Era de manhã. O sol brilhava um pouco acima do horizonte, e o vento brincava como uma criança que dançava com as flores de um imenso jardim. A felicidade de Rin era enorme. E a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em Sesshoumaru.

Na noite passada, haviam conversado por horas embaixo de uma velha árvore. Sesshoumaru era calmo, sábio e inteligentíssimo! Educado e, de vez em quando, dizia coisas que a faziam rir – mesmo que por acidente.

Ela simplesmente adorara passar o tempo com ele. Ela queria mais daquilo. Queria olhar nos olhos dourados novamente, sentir os cabelos sedosos, abraçar-se ao corpo forte, ouvir a voz gélida... Ela queria vê-lo pelo menos mais uma vez!

"_**Amor é quando a vida se torna bela, e tu mergulhas em teu alegre sofrimento".**_

Rin parou de repente. Os pequenos animais que brincavam pararam com ela.

"_**... Um dia, você saberá. Quando chegar a hora, você perceberá...".**_

Seu coração bateu mais forte. Estaria ela... Apaixonada?

-Rin-chan! – era seu irmão mais velho chamando-a.

Rin sorriu esquecendo-se dos pensamentos confusos e correu até seu consangüíneo, que finalmente havia voltado de viagem.

**OoOoO**

O descendente das Terras do Oeste mantinha-se olhando pela janela de seu quarto pensativo. Pensava em tudo e em nada. Pensava em coisas tolas e coisas importantes. Pensava em acontecimentos recentes. Pensava em Rin.

Quieto, não admitia que realmente apreciara o tempo que passaram juntos. Aquela garotinha era alegre, divertida e inteligente. E uma ingenuidade visível a fazia parecer mais atraente.

Em um pensamento atrevido, viu em sua mente os dois juntos em um enorme _futon._ Mas apagou os pensamentos de sua cabeça imediatamente. Não deveria pensar aquilo dela! Afinal, ela ainda era uma _humana._

-Sesshoumaru-sama... – sua fiel escrava Kagome dizia, cautelosamente – O senhor deseja que eu arrume tuas coisas para ir embora agora, ou preferes esperar por tua família?

Sesshoumaru pensou alguns segundos, voltado para o lado de fora da janela. E viu uma criança correndo com os animais.

-Eu esperarei minha família. – Kagome reverenciou-o e saiu do quarto silenciosamente.

Sesshoumaru definitivamente não estava bem. Qual magia o fizera decidir que ficaria?

Olhou novamente para o lado de fora da janela, a criança ainda brincava.

Mas talvez não seria tão ruim assim...

**OoOoO**

Rin estava entediada. Acabara de passar por um almoço formal com os convidados de seus pais e agora deveria caminhar com seu "pretendente". E o pior de tudo era que não vira Sesshoumaru uma única vez – "ele recusara-se a comer com todos", dissera Inutaisho, "ele não aprecia lugares lotados".

Ela já havia percebido aquilo, mas mesmo assim...

-E foi assim que consegui tornar-me o melhor cavaleiro de minhas terras! – Morii Ranmaru exclamou. Porém, sua ouvinte parecia não ouvir. – Rin?

Ela não respondeu.

-Rin?

-Sim...?

-Estava ouvindo?

-Claro...! – ela não o olhava.

-Então você irá fazer o que te falei?

-Claro...! – ela sorriu.

Morii irritou-se.

-Tu não estavas a prestar atenção!

-O quê! – a sua raiva passou e ele quase riu com a expressão confusa da princesinha.

-No que estás a pensar, Rin-chan?

-Eu? Em nada! – disfarçou. – Eu sou assim mesmo... Melhor acostumar-se. – sorriu.

-Por você, acostumar-me-ei até com o inferno, princesa. – ele usou seu charme de conquistador mais uma vez. Era óbvio que ele já fazia coisas assim há tempos. Qualquer outra dama teria caído em seus braços. Mas Rin não, Rin era diferente.

Ela gostava de gritar, pular e correr pelos jardins, não se maquiar e flertar com garotos em outros lugares. Ela ainda era uma criança por dentro, e gostaria de ser até sua morte. Sua mãe e irmão sempre diziam que essas eram boas qualidades para uma dama, e que isso iria atrair muitos pretendentes. Quem sabe, _um _pretendente de olhos dourados e cabelos prateados não se atrairia também?

Rin riu baixinho com seus pensamentos, ao mesmo tempo que corava violentamente.

-O que há?

-Nani?

-O que há contigo? – Morii repetiu.

-Ah... Nada... – ela sorriu e voltou a caminhar ao lado do rapaz.

Um silêncio incômodo se fez entre os dois. Rin, que já não agüentava mais a situação, resolveu que iria sair dali. Não importava a maneira. Parou sutilmente de andar e, sem que o parceiro percebesse, correu para a árvore mais próxima, escondendo-se do mesmo.

Levou alguns minutos para que Ranmaru percebesse que estava falando sozinho – outra vez. A frustração tomou conta do jovem rapaz. Começava a pensar que a infantil princesa não valia todo o esforço que fazia. Respirou fundo, e a raiva só foi controlada quando avistou algumas belas escravas colhendo algumas flores. Sem pensar duas vezes, aproximou-se das duas, usando novamente seu olhar sedutor.

A princesa riu novamente e quando sentiu-se livre para sair de seu esconderijo, assim o fez. Não andou mais do que alguns passos quando ouviu uma fria voz acima de sua cabeça:

-Isso não foi um ato muito educado, princesa.

Acima da garota, no alto de uma das árvores, estava um príncipe. Mais precisamente, o Príncipe das Terras do Oeste. Ele pulou habilmente e pousou como uma pluma na frente da princesa, mas nada disse. Apenas ficaram se olhando, até que ela timidamente perguntou:

-Estavas a me... Me... Espionar?

-Eu? – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se – Este Sesshoumaru não espiona ninguém. Apenas observa o que acha interessante.

Rin corou violentamente com a revelação, ficando sem saber o que fazer ou para aonde olhar.

Ele afastava-se conforme os minutos constrangedores passavam. Quando ela percebeu, ele se afastava rapidamente.

-Espere! – ela exclamou. Ele parou e virou-se. – Onde estás a ir?

-Gostaria de caminhar um pouco. Deseja vir comigo, princesa?

Rin sorriu e maneou a cabeça afirmativamente, começando a segui-lo logo em seguida. Aquela tarde definitivamente seria uma tarde agradável.

**OoOoO**

No fundo de um dos imensos jardins do Castelo das Terras do Leste, embaixo de uma grande e velha árvore, havia um casal que conversava baixo e calmamente.

Poder-se-ia dizer que eles formavam um belo casal, por mais estranho que parecesse. Afinal, uma humana e um youkai... Poderia dar certo?

Havia uma inocente humana que achava que sim. Também havia um frio youkai que _definitivamente _achava que não. Que garoto danado era o Destino, não?

-... E quando meu irmão descobriu, começou a correr atrás de mim por todo o castelo! – a garota terminava de contar uma divertida história de sua infância, rindo logo em seguida. Sesshoumaru não sorria, porém apreciava o momento. Quem diria que aquela inocente garota poderia ter sido tão sapeca na infância?

-E quando a ti, Sesshoumaru-sama? Tens alguma lembrança de sua infância?

-Não. – respondeu secamente. A única coisa que lembrava de sua infância era de uma certa humana...

-Nenhuma?

-Não.

-Seus pais nunca te contaram coisa alguma?

-Não tenho tanta simpatia assim com eles.

Rin olhou para qualquer outro lado tristemente. Não sabia que Sesshoumaru fosse tão frio assim. Achava que Inuyasha – que conhecera no almoço – estivesse apenas exagerando.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se procurando fugir do assunto. Ver Rin daquele jeito de alguma forma mexia com ele.

-Venha, vamos caminhar. – a princesa aceitou o convite agarrando o braço do rapaz em seguida.

Andaram por alguns minutos, até que chegaram em uma pequena colina, um pouco distante do castelo. De lá podiam ver o maravilhoso pôr-do-sol, que parecia iluminar ainda mais os cabelos prateados do rapaz e deixavam a garota ainda mais bela.

Ambos admiraram-se com tal visão, mesmo sem demonstrar muito.

-Lindo, não é? – ela perguntou. Ele demorou alguns momentos para responder. Admitir que algo era lindo não era algo que estava acostumado.

Rin olhou para o rapaz sorrindo, e descobriu que ele na verdade olhava para ela, não para a paisagem. Corando violentamente, ela virou o rosto e começou a mexer freneticamente nos cabelos, como sempre fazia quando estava envergonhada.

Sesshoumaru segurou o queixo da garota suavemente.

-Olhe para mim – ele disse. Ela obedeceu.

Encararam-se por longos minutos. O sol ainda não havia se escondido atrás das montanhas, como se fosse um espectador da cena de amor. Os orbes dourados penetravam os de chocolate e vice-versa. Quando ele se aproximou, ela sentiu-se tremer, porém não se distanciou.

Ela confiava nele. Mesmo sem conhecê-lo. E seu coração batia forte.

O sol assistia àquela cena maravilhado. Era um amor inocente e impossível, que estava preste a se tornar realidade.

Sesshoumaru aproximava-se gradativamente da garota, observando-a respirar pesadamente e fechar os olhos, esperançosa. Sentia que estava tensa, porém não o impedia. Era ela louca? Não importava. Ele não queria parar mesmo.

A brisa leve e refrescante batia nos cabelos de ambos, fazendo o prateado misturar-se com o castanho numa dança natural que apenas os apaixonados poderiam ver.

Reunindo-os em um beijo, estava o laço invisível da paixão. Com aquele beijo, tornar-se-iam amantes eternos, e cumpririam o que acabaram de prometer, mesmo sem saber.

Com aquele beijo...

Ofegante, o casal se separou. O sol já havia se posto, e as estrelas brilhavam intensamente, também observando maravilhadas o jovem casal.

Rin acordou de seu devaneio de cor dourada e percebeu como já estava tarde. Já deveria estar em seu quarto, aprontando-se para jantar! Ouviu guardas noturnos aproximarem-se para cumprirem seu posto, então ficou tensa.

-Temos que sair daqui.

-Por quê? – Sesshoumaru parecia confuso, porém não demonstrava.

-Os guardas estão vindo. Preciso ir, agora. O rei não gostaria de saber que me atrasei! – lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos.

-Não se preocupe. – ele pegou-a no colo e saltou como um raio, cruzando o imenso jardim até perto do portão principal onde, coincidentemente, toda a família real das Terras do Oeste preparava-se para sair.

O casal escondido olhava sentindo um pequeno vazio no peito. Sesshoumaru largou-a e andou lentamente até sua família, porém Rin o parou.

-Sesshoumaru-sama... – ele virou-se.

-Hai?

-Bem... É que... Daqui a seis dias... Haverá um festival perto do castelo... Eu g-gostaria de... De... – ela corava e engasgava.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se, tocando-lhe o queixo.

-Não se preocupe, eu estarei aqui. – e virando-se, seguiu até sua criada Kagome, que o aguardava enquanto olhava corada para seu meio-irmão.

Rin sentia-se flutuar. Era aquilo um beijo? Era isso o que significava amar? Sorriu consigo mesma. Amar era ótimo...

Como num estalo, lembrou-se de seu compromisso para com seus pais e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode enquanto procurava sua criada Sango.

-

_--Continua..._

_

* * *

**Hohohoho! (sorriso psicopata) ESTÁ VIVA! Minha criação está VIVA! XD**_

_**Lis-sama, muito obrigada por me ajudar. Mesmo! o.o**_

_**Ah, esta fanfic foi um humilde presente de aniversário para MitZrael Girl, que está fazendo aniversário hoje! Sim! Isso não é lindo?**_

_**MitZ-chan, desejo de todo coração que essa nova etapa da sua vida seja muito, muito boa. E que todos os seus desejos se realizem e que você faça muitas fanfics e, claro, leia muito PGE!**_

_**Feliz 16 anos, querida:D**_

_**Kissus,**_

_**Pyoko-chan.**_

_**(Capítulo editado - 12/2009)**_


End file.
